The present disclosure relates to a device that monitors the condition of a receptacle holding biological and medical fluids in hospitals, geriatric units or similar environments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to monitoring the filling or emptying of a fluid receptacle that, in some instances, is in the form of a soft-sided pouch suspended from the edge of a bed frame, when acting as a fluid drainage receptacle, or from a stand, when acting as a drip bag.
It is desirable to improve the monitoring of slow processes in the hospital or geriatric environment without having to excessively multiply the number of ward rounds imposed on the nursing staff. It is therefore desirable to have a simple system that attracts attention when a fluid receptacle requires changing.